


Marching away from the stream This tree it will die without leaves

by Hazzamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno, escenas flashbacks, mención de liam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzamin/pseuds/Hazzamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encontrarte a tu ex cuando viajas en metro no es la mejor forma de verse después de meses sin contacto. Louis hubiera preferido tomar el autobús.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching away from the stream This tree it will die without leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylnoops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylnoops/gifts).



> Lamento el horrible summary y espero les guste :)

Cuando abordó el metro, lo último que pensó, o siquiera se le ocurrió en su adormecida cabeza fue que se encontraría a su ex novio justo frente a él. Bueno, no es que estuvieran realmente frente a frente, sino que Louis, con sus auriculares puestos y con la vista en el suelo, pensando en que levantarse a las seis de la madrugada todas las mañanas, vestirse y salir a tomar un trasporte incómodo y lleno de gente, no era la idea de su vida mañanera –él prefería despertar tarde, tomar a gusto una taza de té caliente y ver tal vez un programa mañanero, sin prisas–, claro que si quería tener una vida cómoda a futuro, tenía que matarse en la universidad primero, y eso lo había hecho ponerse justo en la mitad del vagón donde el jodido de su ex novio Harry Styles estaba parado.

Había sido una estupidez no mirar primero, ahora se arrepentía de no haber echado una mirada antes o de no haberse sentado en uno de los lugares libres al lado de la puerta o de haber siquiera tomado ese tren. Iba cinco minutos temprano, era eso, un maldito aviso de que levantarse temprano era una desgracia.

Louis había pensado por un segundo en irse, caminar unos metros hasta el otro vagón y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto. _Lo he visto y él me ha visto_ ,pensó _._ Y ese detalle volvía su plan en una estupidez, él no tenía por qué huirle, ¿verdad? La había cagado como nunca en su vida y eso que hacia eso con frecuencia. No a propósito, podía jurarlo por su vida y a las millones de personas en el mundo. Simplemente la suerte y el destino estaban dispuestos a joderle la vida entera o al menos eso se decía siempre que algo pasaba mal en su vida.

La cosa era que Harry, el chico con el que había salido hace casi un año y quien había terminado con él, le había visto, había levantado la vista de su pequeño libro y había puesto aquellos ojos llenos de sorpresa y luego desconcierto para después apartarlos rápidamente simulando que leía. Louis sabía que no leía, porque si algo recordaba de su relación era el amor del chico por la lectura, y cada vez que leía en serio se le formaban arrugas en su frente por la concentración y se lamía los labios con frecuencia, ahora, en cambio, no parecía concentrado y su boca formaba una línea tensa.

Era como si el ambiente se hubiera puesto tenso por el simple hecho de que Louis se pusiera frente a él, a casi dos metros de dónde estaba. Pesado, incomodo, tenso y vergonzoso, y aun así ninguno se movió. En cambio hicieron como que no se habían visto. Harry pasó una hoja de su libro y metió aún más la nariz entre las hojas, como si con ello le demostrara que no le importaba y Louis miró por encima del hombro el periódico de un señor.

Pero era imposible para Louis que los recuerdos no le llenaran la cabeza. _Dios. Ni siquiera duramos tanto._ No habían durado más que un par de meses, tal vez cuatro si se ponía a recordar con precisión fechas. Menos de medio año y aun así había sido una de las relaciones más intensas que había tenido en sus apenas veintitrés años.

Primero, Harry había crecido como diez centímetros en los doce meses que habían pasado, tenía el cabello bastante más largo, casi le llegaba a los hombros (que eran anchos y a Louis le gustaban desde siempre) y su ropa era más jovial. Hizo cálculos mentales y su ex novio debía tener ahora veintiún años y en resumen; se veía mejor y más atractivo que apenas un año atrás. ¿La gente podía mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Porque Louis se recordaba de la misma manera desde hace años y no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar. Para los ojos de Harry, debía verse igual, pequeño, con ojeras, sus cabellos tal vez un poco más largos y su mismo fleco, también su estilo de ropa había perdurado por los años, pero eso no era problema, amaba su ropa cómoda y estaba orgulloso de portarla. ¿Quién iba a estudiar vistiendo como súper modelo? Harry Styles por supuesto, que hasta una camisa rota y manchada se le veía bien y eso solo hacía que Louis lo mirara más. Alto y delgado, guapo y con ojos tan bonitos y relucientes como una esmeralda.

Por otro segundo se sintió estúpido. Estúpido y tonto de no acercarse, tal vez con un simple _hola_ , o un _hey, ¿qué tal Harry? Tanto sin verte_ pero en su mente sonaba bien, porque en su mente Harry respondería con un saludo igual y podrían hablar sin más. Fuera de su mente sabía que Harry le miraría con una ceja alzada y le contestaría un cortante "¿Disculpa?" Porque las cosas siempre tenían que irse al diablo con las relaciones y la suya había ido para ese camino.

Sentía ganas de sacar su móvil y mandarle a Liam un mensaje bastante agresivo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo odiaba en ese momento y que le había complicado la existencia. Louis era amigo de Liam desde que habían entrado a la Universidad, Liam era amigo de Zayn, que en parte era amigo de Niall, que compartía dormitorio con Harry, lo cual lo volvía otro amigo más y lo cual hacía también que, fuera invitado a una fiesta que habían organizado Liam y Zayn. Ahí habían sido presentados, en medio de cerveza barata, música que lastimaba los oídos y droga que era aún más barata que la cerveza.

Ya fuera porque estaban medio borrachos o por que la atracción en ambos había sido instantánea, habían terminado besándose y acariciándose en uno de los rincones de la casa. Ninguno lo recordaba muy bien pero había un par de fotos y un video bastante mal grabado por parte de Niall, que les había hecho saber de su pequeña noche y que les había causado gracia y vergüenza pero que no les había alejado en absoluto.

Louis sentía una conexión especial con el chico y este parecía encantado de tenerlo como amigo. Pronto habían comenzado a pasar el tiempo juntos; estudiando, leyendo o tomando. Salían de fiesta y coqueteaban discretamente cada vez que podían. Era algo así como un juego para ambos. Jugar a cuándo se iban a besar de nuevo de verdad porque cada vez que Harry lo miraba, le miraba los labios una y otra vez y Louis apenas podía ver sus ojos porque hacía lo mismo en cada ocasión. 

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando se habían besado de verdad. Dios, Louis lo recordaba bastante bien. Había sido cursi, tan cursi como en una película y lo peor o mejor de todo, es que justo veían una película. Estaban ambos tirados en la cama de Louis, con apenas los bóxers puestos y una camisa, por que habían tenido una "pijamada" y habían mandado a Liam con Niall y habían puesto películas, jugado videojuegos y comido pizza, haciendo cualquier estupidez que últimamente hacían porque se sentían bien uno al lado del otro y era ahí cuando veían una película, que Harry le había hablado.

Dijo su nombre de forma suave, casi como un susurro y cuando Louis bajo la cabeza para ponerle atención, Harry lo había besado y ¡oh Dios! sintió el cuerpo temblar. Era suave y cálido y era imposible no corresponder algo que había querido hacer por tanto tiempo. El beso que había empezado suave, había terminado casi con desesperación.

Ahora cuando miraba al Harry frente a él, sentía casi cosquillas al recodarlo. Apretó la agarradera con fuerza. Indeciso en dar un par de pasos y acabar con toda esa mierda. Harry era un ser maduro, alguien responsable y bastante sensato, todo lo diferente a Louis.

Era realista, él no perdonaba tan fácil y aún cuando Harry no había sido el que arruinó la relación, si había sido el que la dio por finalizada y el que no le dio una oportunidad de expresarse adecuadamente y por ello y todas las semanas después que se sintió como una mierda (y aun se sentía un poco mierda). Le tenía rencor, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que en su mente esperara que tuviera un mal día.

Sacó su móvil solo para tener algo que hacer, algo que lo distrajera, porque el metro aún se iba a tardar unos buenos minutos en llegar y porque Harry y su _"No te veo pero te veo"_ le estaban haciendo sentir mal e incómodo.  

Al final Louis  le mando un mensaje a Liam con el simple texto de: _"Te odio"._ No tuvo respuesta. Debía estar dormido o en clase, dependiendo de qué tan agotado estuviera y seguro cuando viera el mensaje ya Louis no estaría ni molesto ni incomodo y eso solo le hizo mandarle otro mensaje: _"Realmente te odio"._

Se mordió el labio y miró de soslayo a Harry. Sus largas pestañas miraban hacia la hoja del libro. Louis no reconoció el libro que leía. Debía ser uno nuevo y tampoco le extrañaba, Harry devoraba libros enteros en días mientras él se tardaba un mes en leer uno. Louis también se preguntó si Harry había tirado el libro que le había regalado. Su primer regalo oficial aunque no sorpresivo.

Habían salido a comer, tampoco nada especial porque como universitarios tenían las monedas contadas. Caminado por el parque y luego de comer unas rebanadas de pizza en una cafetería que habían sido lo mejor del día, que ya lo era por la simple presencia del otro. Justo cuando estaban por regresar se toparon con una tiendecilla pequeña, adentrada en una casa vieja pero hogareña con pilares de libros viejos separados por categoría. Louis acompañó a Harry que parecía entusiasmado y bastante feliz de estar rodeado de libros viejos. Louis paseó los dedos por las tapas, aspirando el aroma a las hojas viejas y encerradas. Era un olor tranquilo y suave que le hacía querer dormir ahí mismo.

Harry parecía concentrado leyendo un par de hojas de un libro, luego otro par y mirándolos como si calculara cuanto le costarían.

 —¿Te gustan esos? —le había preguntado Louis acercándose a su lado y extendiendo la mano para tomarlos y ver de qué iban. Harry se los pasó y se encogió de hombros como si tratara de darle poca importancia pero se podía ver que le gustaba. Tenían ese brillo en sus ojos que lo delataban y que removió algo dentro de Louis. Se fueron del lugar sin los libros pero Louis no estaba cómodo. Sabía que Harry no le reprocharía el no haberse ofrecido y que tampoco le habría pedido el dinero. Harry era el tipo de chico que si te prestaba un lápiz y no se lo devolvías, no te lo pediría y en cambio te prestaría uno nuevo aunque supiera que el segundo tampoco volvería.

Al día siguiente, de camino a la universidad Louis se había bajado en una parada cercana a la tienda y había buscado los libros que Harry había tomado por casi media hora. Cuando vio a Harry sentado sobre el pasto, bajo uno de los frondosos árboles con auriculares puestos y un libro en sus manos y se acercó con el sonrojo presente y el nerviosismo haciéndole temblar las manos. Harry le recibió con un _"Hey"_ y una sonrisa encantadora. Fue cuando Louis se puso la mochila enfrente y empezó a rebuscar en ella con torpeza.

—Uhm. Tal vez no debí pero no importa de todos modos —sacó los libros y se los puso en las manos. Harry que había estado mirando con curiosidad, alzó una ceja sorprendido, y luego, lo que no esperaba Louis era que se acercara y lo besara antes de separarse y decir:

—Eres un idiota. No era necesario —Louis sabía que si había sido necesario y que la hora perdida de clases y, que incluso tener menos dinero, había valido la pena.

Pasaron el resto del día tumbados bajo el árbol mientras hablaban de nada y de todo y besándose. Porque les gustaba besarse todo el tiempo.

Besarse no era una posibilidad ahora. Harry le había pillado mirándole y había tenido que bajar la mirada con rapidez como si mirara su móvil. Podía sentir que Harry seguía mirándolo e incluso creyó verlo morderse el labio y parecer ansioso. Se preguntó si pensaba lo mismo que él. Si querría besarlo o al menos estar a un metro menos de distancia.

Pararon en una estación y la gente bajó y subió y Harry permaneció ahí, casi al frente a él. Louis sintió la necesidad de bajarse y olvidar todo, como ya lo tenía prácticamente almacenado en el rinconcito más alejado de su memoria. Regresarlo ahí y mantener la imagen de Harry Styles fuera. Pero las puertas se cerraron con un pequeño sonido musical y ambos se quedaron ahí como estaban.

No todo había sido malo en su relación, ¿verdad?

Estaba el hecho de que a Louis le gustaba tomar con sus amigos, eso era sabido por todos y que después de tomar no podía evitar la compañía de Zayn para fumar algo un poco más relajante que la nicotina y que muchas de esas veces en las que fumaba, se olvidaba de Harry, o al menos se debía olvidar de que estaba allí y de que Harry no era muy partidario de ello.

Harry fumaba de vez en cuando. Sobre todo en época de exámenes porque le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y mantener la calma y bebía en las fiestas solo lo suficiente para estar en el ambiente. Pero a Louis le gustaba tomar hasta el punto de casi perderse y muchas de esas veces, recuerda como pequeños fragmentos donde intentaba besar al muchacho castaño y este se alejaba entre quejidos refunfuñados. A veces, Louis tenía suerte y Harry estaba tan tomado como él y ambos se perdían y besaban y tenían sexo y luego a la mañana siguiente comían pan con mermelada y enormes tazas de café para quitarse el dolor de cabeza.

Por supuesto que no siempre había esa suerte y eran más las veces que terminaban discutiendo por el estado o el humor del otro y no todas las discusiones terminaban en besos. Harry era el más reacio a discutir. Prefería ignorarlo y evitar un drama peor que estar gritando y retando que era lo que Louis hacía.

Su relación no era la mejor, era cierto y también era cierto que en los casi cuatro meses se la habían pasado pegados como chicles. A veces iban a hoteles para tener una buena noche sin molestar a sus compañeros de habitación, y aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaban teniendo sexo (buen sexo, no sexo rápido y con risillas tontas para acallarse), muchas otras terminaban viendo la televisión en brazos del otro y dormían.

También solían ayudarse con los deberes y hacer nada. Louis amaba _hacer nada_ junto a Harry, y si le preguntaran, o si pudiera decírselo al Harry frente a él, le diría que esos "nada" eran su parte favorita, mucho más que los besos o el que durmieran juntos. Eso se podía hacer con cualquier persona, pero hacer "nada" con alguien era casi imposible. Siempre se llenaba el ambiente de un pesado malestar de que debía romperse. Con Harry no lo sentía. Podían estar mirando el techo solo tomados de la mano, o sobre el pasto verde viendo una ardilla pasearse sobre las delgadas ramas, y eso le hacía sentir maravilloso.

Ahora estaban haciendo nada y era incomodo, realmente incomodo estar ahí. ¿Cómo había dejado que todo se hiciera añicos?

Tal vez si hubiera insistido un año atrás, ahora no estaría ese silencio incomodo. Tal vez ahora estarían los dos ahí, uno al lado del otro, con sus hombros pegados y sus dedos rozándose porque tomarse de la mano en un lugar público no les gustaba a ambos. Era un poco de privacidad menos para ellos, porque después de todos los derechos, y de que mucha gente les apoyaba, las miradas curiosas o desagradables abundaban y preferían ahorrárselas. Sobre todo después de que, ahí mismo, en el metro, un par de chicos les habían gastado burlas cuando les vieron con los dedos entrelazados. Esa vez Louis no soltó su mano hasta que se estiró para gruñirle a los chicos que se callaran de una vez, usando un sin fin de palabrotas.

Harry se había mantenido al margen hasta que llegaron a una estación y, tomando a Louis de la mano de nuevo, lo arrastró fuera. Louis parecía echar humo en aquel momento y no había sido precisamente por eso o porque les avergonzara, no lo ocultaban, pero era mejor evitarlo. Ahora mismo hubiera dudado de que le importase si unos cuantos críos brabucones le decían algo por tomar su mano, aunque le importaría que Harry no entrelazara los dedos con él.

En un año se había trasformado por completo su relación. Una relación que para los dos meses ya pensaban en juntar dinero, pedir o trabajar durante las vacaciones para alquilar un departamento sencillo donde pudieran irse a vivir. A Louis no le pareció apresurado, tal vez un poco si se ponía consciente. El problema es que nunca era consciente. Con Harry, un mes parecía un año, tanta era así su química y su confianza. Parecían una relación de años en vez de una de meses. Actuaban con melosidad moderada y se daban un beso de buenos días o de buenas noches y se preguntaban por las cosas que hacían. Louis no sintió la necesidad de celarlo por nadie y Harry parecía tan tranquilo con respecto a sus amigos que tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que se fuera al caño.

Louis no creyó que pasara algo tan cliché como en las películas. Louis había ido a fiestas un sinfín de veces y siempre repetía la misma rutina. Empezar con cerveza para terminar aspirando algo más dañino y luego pasar moviéndose como gusanito por la pista de baile. A veces con suerte lograba terminar con alguien pero ahora no necesitaba eso y meterse algo más fuerte que marihuana estaba ya fuera de sus planes.

Ni siquiera era una fiesta que le llamase la atención realmente. Zayn la había hecho y la gente que había en ella apenas lo conocía o no lo conocía y Harry no había podido ir con él y todo era entre aburrido y estresante. Había tomado un vaso de cerveza de la cocina y luego cambió por algo de vodka con coca cola. Se sentó en uno de los sofás desgastados y ahí se quedo un rato esperando a que sonara alguna canción que le gustara o que diera una hora decente para poder irse sin parecer aburrido.

Como todo en la vida de Louis, sus planes nunca se realizaban. Estar con Harry solo se había logrado porque no estaba en su plan enamorarse de un chico menor que él y mucho menos enamorarse en menos tiempo del que creía, ni tampoco porque lo hubiera buscado, la relación se había ido tan ligera como un globo.

Louis estaba aburrido y tenía enfrente del sofá la mesita repleta de vasos y botellas vacías. Tenía un nuevo vaso al que le daba vueltas y del que tomaba pequeños tragos. No quería emborracharse, quería solo mantenerse lo suficiente atontado para estar ahí. Había dejado el vaso en la mesa junto a los demás y se había levantado para saludar a uno de los amigos de Liam del que le había hablado por días y que era un gran dibujante de comics. Cuando volvió por su vaso y le dio un trago sintió el sabor diferente, un poco más amargo pero no se cuestionó demasiado y lo terminó.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía y también supo que la había jodido. Aquella vez no había despertado en la casa de Zayn ni tampoco en una casa propiamente dicha. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Harry y un mensaje de voz en el que le preguntaba dónde estaba con voz notoriamente preocupada.

Si le hubiera tenido que regresar la llama lo primero que le diría sería un "No sé dónde estoy" porque eso era precisamente lo que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Entre el medio dolor de cabeza que le punzaba y el dolor en el cuerpo, se levantó y se acomodó las ropas, seguía vestido por suerte. No conocía a la gente que estaba esparcida por la habitación y no se atrevió a levantar a alguien para preguntarle, salió y se hizo con dinero suficiente para tomar el metro y llegar a su habitación con solo las ganas de tirarse a la cama y dormir.

Mirando a Harry enderezarse y cambiar el peso de un pie al otro como si tratara de entretenerse o como si estuviera incomodo le hizo preguntarse si no lo habría perdonado ya. Si el hecho de drogarse accidentalmente, casi tener sexo con alguien y que su rostro apareciera en varios de videos de adolescentes y no tan adolescentes estúpidos drogándose y pasándosela bien, lo hiciera seguir recordándolo con desagrado.

A Louis no le extrañaría. Harry era un buen tipo, Louis lo sabía demasiado bien pero así como era paciente y agradable era horrible cuando se enfadaba de verdad, cuando se rompía la confianza que él guardaba para alguien era como un glacial; grande e imponente. Se volvía un ser con voz y expresión dura y fría. A Louis le daba miedo sinceramente. Él era más como un volcán, tal vez como un petardo; se encendía y explotaba con facilidad pero terminaba apagándose al poco rato y actuaba como si nunca hubiera estado enfadado.

 

Aunque Louis no lo admitiera del todo, Harry le intimidaba. Dormirse al llegar a su habitación, si bien también era porque tenía sueño y se sentía bastante mierda físicamente, también era porque regresarle la llamada le daba algo de pánico. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había ido a una fiesta aburrida de Zayn y había terminado en un cuarto desconocido rodeado de personas desconocidas y que no recordaba casi nada? Louis le había dicho, casi prometido, que no se metería nada que lo estupidizara tanto. Le había dicho que se limitaría los excesos y se concentraría en lo que le quedaba de escuela y ahora, se había drogado sin saberlo y bueno, no es que sus estudios fueran una maravilla.

Se había quedado tirado en la cama, demasiado cansado como para siquiera dormirse y había escuchado el móvil timbrar dos veces más. Se había tallado los ojos con la yema de los dedos demasiado frustrado. No sabía qué hacer. Un timbre más y contestó la llamada. Por supuesto que era Harry que suspiraba aliviado al escucharle.

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas Lou, estas bien? —le había preguntado y Louis notó un pequeño tono de enfado por debajo de la preocupación.

—No había podido ver el móvil, lo siento... Estoy bien —había intentado contestarle con la voz más neutra que había podido pero aquello solo lo había empeorado.

\---

Harry lo miró directamente por un momento con sus bonitos ojos verdes. Se mordió los labios antes de apretarlos en una fina línea y retiró la mirada hacia la parte contraria del vagón.

_Si le hubiera dicho la verdad,_ se dijo Louis con enfadosa molestia así mismo. Si le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio cuando empezó a preguntarle las cosas tal vez ahora seguirían juntos o al menos como conocidos.

Le hubiera dicho que lo sentía y que aceptaba la culpa. En cambio, cuando se vieron, Louis no le dijo nada, ni que había bebido algo amargo que terminó siendo éxtasis y que le embotó tanto la cabeza que había terminado besándose con más de dos personas y que parte de esa acción estaba en un video que se esparció por youtube y los muros de facebook de sus compañeros de universidad.

Louis no era muy popular o conocido en la Universidad, solo un puñado le conocía o le reconocía pero otro tanto conocía a Harry y sabían que estaban liados desde hace tres meses.

Él no supo de la existencia de los videos hasta que fue a buscar a Harry a su habitación compartida y se encontró con la mirada entre asombrada y asustada de Niall, que parecía nervioso e incomodo de estar en medio de ellos dos y el ambiente pesado que se había hecho cuando Harry le miro con esos ojos verdes centellando con reproche.

 Louis supo que estaba jodido al instante. Que tal vez Zayn le había dicho todo a Harry pero no era posible. Zayn era su mejor amigo, él no lo haría de ningún modo. Liam podía ceder con presión pero no creía que Liam supiera algo que no fuera que se emborrachó, que era lo que le había dicho. Niall se escabulló apenas tuvo la oportunidad y fue cuando lo primero empezó.

Louis trató de recordar el tono de desdén y enojo que Harry había usado contra él cuando le cuestionó de los videos. Trató de escuchar ese tono con la imagen del Harry que estaba frente a él. Que los labios finos en línea se curvearan y le preguntaran en qué diablos pensaba y en por qué había sido tan idiota y el por qué no le había dicho nada sobre aquello “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Louis?” escuchó en su mente con casi el tono exacto que Harry había usado; enfadado, frio y lleno de reproche.

En ese momento se había quedado como una estatua. Quieto donde estaba y sin mover ningún músculo. Estaba asustado y al mismo tiempo confundido por lo que hablaba. Le había preguntado de qué videos hablaba y Harry le dijo claramente que no se hiciera el idiota y le había dicho de los videos donde salía claramente drogándose y besándose con un chico y luego con una chica. Eran pedazos cortitos de menos de diez segundos en un video donde salían las demás personas pasándola bien, bien a como ellos podrían considerar.

No pudo ver a los ojos  a Harry mientras este le reclamaba alzando la voz como pocas veces hacía. Le reclamó por todo y nada a la vez y Louis se defendió como la dinamita que era. Se alzo lo más que pudo gruñendo que no era justo que le culpase si él no era consciente, diciéndole que no le había dicho porque sabía que lo tomaría mal justo como en ese momento lo estaba tomando y ambos empezaron a discutir peor, sacando cosas que ninguno hubiera dicho o que sentían realmente. Harry quería que asumiera su error y lo aceptara y Louis no pensaba aceptar nada que no creyera que estaba bien y que se drogara inconscientemente no era su culpa.

Ambos habían echado lo que era la confianza y al paso de un rato ninguno había cedido hasta que Louis se fue dando un portazo diciéndole que no podía seguir así. Pero siguieron. Ese no fue el final de la discusión puesto que cuando Louis le llamo al siguiente día esperando que las cosas ya estuvieran calmadas, se encontró con que Harry seguía molesto. Tan molesto como para negarse a verlo hasta que Louis aceptara que no le había tenido confianza y Louis terminó la llamada con enfado. Liam le dijo que en parte tenía la culpa y que tal vez debía aceptarlo pero Louis se negó, también se negó cuando Zayn le dijo que estaba dejándose llevar y que lo aceptara de una vez por su bien.

Louis estaba molesto, tan molesto como para negarse a ser él el que diera el primer paso. Pasó una semana y las vacaciones estaban en camino y ninguno de los dos se había contentado el uno con otro.

Mientras escuchaba la canción de _Creep_ desde el móvil de un pasajero poco decente que no llevaba auriculares Louis aceptó que había sido su culpa, aunque ahora era bastante tarde para decírselo. Incluso la idea de decir "Hey Harry ¿recuerdas por qué rompimos? Bueno, acepto que fue mi culpa" seguro que a Harry le haría tanta gracia como a él. 

Le haría gracia el que pasado de esa semana y el inicio de vacaciones cuando ambos debían ver que pasaría, si irían a la playa como habían planeado semanas atrás o si iría uno a la casa del otro o buscarían una forma de pasar las vacaciones. Nada de eso pasó cuando se vieron unos días después.

Harry parecía algo demacrado. Tenía ojeras oscuras en sus ojos y parecía de mal humor, también tenía un café en su mano que humeaba y un cigarro en su oreja, cubierto por el cabello. Louis no es que tuviera un aspecto mejor, siempre había tenido ojeras y normalmente vivía con cigarros en la parte superior de su oreja, pero en Harry era tan extraño como en el vistiendo zapatos que no fueran sus _Vans_.

Supo que seguía molesto cuando no hizo ademan de saludarlo de una forma más personal o cuando le escucho con voz seca carraspear.

—Lo siento Louis —fue como empezó y terminó con un —ya no podemos seguir —o eso es lo único que escuchó Louis estando atónito. Se quedó sin habla y sin aire casi esperando a que Harry se riera y le dijera que era una broma pero no, le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo y que tomaría las vacaciones para ello. Le dijo que lo sentía de nuevo y Louis apenas recordó que tenía boca.

—¿Fue por el video? —preguntó con exasperación y sobre todo confusión. Creía que podrían arreglar las cosas, un par de palabras más, unos cuantos "lo siento" y volverían a su rutina, en cambio ahora la estaban terminando.

Harry había fruncido el ceño, justo como lo tenía en ese momento en el metro, y había dicho casi sin ganas:

—En parte —Louis no lo dejó decir más y se dio la vuelta bufando. Harry no le detuvo y él tampoco lo hizo.

A los pocos días se habían mandado un par de mensajes de texto que terminaban de forma incómoda y así fue como se habían dejado de hablar. No había reconciliación ni una amistad y ahora, con uno casi enfrente del otro, parecía que tampoco habría un hola.

La canción de _Creep_ se había terminado hacía rato y de ella seguía _Willow Tree March_ , aunque no terminaría de escucharla, el metro empezaba a disminuir su velocidad. Louis miro por la ventanilla, estaba a nada de su estación y no había formado el valor de decirle algo a Harry. También pensó que si el otro no se animaba a hablarle es que no valía la pena el intento.

Mientras la puerta se abría con un tono cantarín y la gente se remolinaba a salir, Louis le dio una última mirada de soslayo a Harry, que parecía indeciso de salir del lugar. Ambos salieron, Harry primero y luego Louis y, entre la gente y la diferencia de sus pasos, Louis se quedo atrás solo observando la silueta de lo que era su ex novio.

Su móvil vibró y cuando lo checó había un mensaje de Liam:

_"¿Por qué me odias? ¿Ahora que hice? :c"_

Louis lo miró por un rato y luego contestó:

  
  
_"Ya no importa, bro :)"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenia mucho que no escribía un fanfic y ya no recordaba lo problemático que era en mi acomodar las ideas. Espero les haya gustado, sobretodo a la autora que debo decir que todas sus ideas eran geniales. Me todo mucho decidirme por cual ya que todas eran tan buenas ;w; 
> 
> También agradecerle a Sabrina y Rosaura por su trabajo y la paciencia que han tenido con el proyecto y que nos dieran ese día de plazo y a mi beta Waka que sin ella esto seria tortuoso de leer. 
> 
> Y pues, muchas gracias por leerlo. También se les agradece los comentarios y los kudos <3 <3


End file.
